moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shath'Yar
Shath'Yar is the language of the Old Gods and their n'raqi minions. Shath'Yar primer This is a list of Shath'Yar phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard. *'Ak'agthshi ma 'uhnish, 'ak'uq' 'shg'cul' 'vwahuhn'! H'iwn 'iggksh' Phquathi gag OOU KAAXTH 'SHUUL'! = Our numbers are endless, our power beyond reckoning! All who oppose the Destroyer will DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS! *'Al'ksh' 'syq' 'iir' 'awan'? Iilth 'sythn' 'aqev'... 'aqev'... 'aqev'... = Is this real or an illusion? You are going mad... mad... mad... *'En'othk 'uulg'shuul. Mh'za 'uulwi' 'skshgn' 'kar'. = There is no light after death. Only a place where even shadows fear to go. *'Ez, Shuul'wah! Sk'woth'gl 'yu'gaz' 'yog'ghyl' 'ilfah! '= O, Deathwing! Your faithful servant has failed you! *'Gul'kafh 'an'shel'. 'Yoq'al' 'shn' ky 'ywaq' 'nuul'. = Gaze into the void. It is the perpetuity in which they dwell. *'Gul'kafh 'an'qov' N'Zoth. '= Gaze into the heart of N'Zoth. *'H'iwn 'zaix' Shuul'wah, PHQUATHI!' = All praise Deathwing, THE DESTROYER! *'Iilth ma 'paf'qi'ag' 'sk'halahs. GAZ SKSHGN! '= You are a prisoner in your own body. A SERVANT OF FEAR! *'Ilith 'qi'uothk' 'shn'ma' 'yeh'glu' Shath'Yar! H'IWN 'IILTH'! = You will drown in the blood of the Old Gods! ALL OF YOU! *'Iilth qi 'mah'shar' 'fhn' 'oorql' N'Zoth! '= You will be the first of many to glimpse the madness of N'Zoth! *'Iilth 'vwah, 'uhn'agth' 'fhssh' za. = Where one falls, many shall take its place. *'Il'zarq N'Zoth 'phgwa' 'an'zig. Il'zarq 'taag' 'ov'kadaq'. '= The voice of N'Zoth whispers from the deeps. It sings of unspeakable horrors. *'KYTH 'ag'xig' 'yyg'far' IIQAATH 'ONGG'! '= SEE how we pour from the CURSED EARTH! *'Mg'uulwi N'Zoth, 'eth'razzqi' 'worg' 'zz' 'oou'. = In the writhing shadow of N'Zoth, all light fades and dies. *'N'Zoth ga 'zyqtahg' 'iilth. '= The will of N'Zoth corrupts you. *'N'Zoth 'iiyoq' 'raz'tal'vsak'! IIYOQ NEL'OTHK AR'AFGH! '= The will of N'Zoth is made manifest! IT CANNOT BE CONTAINED! *'Poq'yith 'mazzka' 'awan' ki 'uhnish'philfgsh'. = The crooked serpent with no eyes is watching from the endless sky. *'Shath'mag 'vwyq' 'shu' 'et'agthu, Shath'mag 'sshk' ye! Ag'rr 'hazz' 'ak'yel' 'ksh' 'ga'halahs' 'pahg'! = The Black Empire once ruled this pitiful world, and it will do so again! We will reforge our dread citadels atop the fly-blown corpse of this kingdom! *'Shath'mag 'vwyq' 'shu' 'et'agthu, Shath'mag 'sshk' ye! Krz'ek 'fhn'z' 'agash' 'zz' 'maqdahl' 'or'kaaxth'ma' 'amqa'! '= The Black Empire once ruled this pitiful world, and it will do so again! Your pitiful kind will know only despair and sorrow for a hundred thousand millennia to come! *'Shgla'yos 'plahf' 'mh'naus'. = They who dine on lost souls know only hunger. *'Shkul 'an'zig' 'qvsakf' KSSH'GA, ag'THYZAK 'agthu! = From its BLEAKEST DEPTHS, we RECLAIM this world! *'Sk'magg 'yawifk' 'hoq. = 'Your suffering strengthens me. *'Sk'shgn 'eqnizz' 'hoq'. = 'Your fear drives me. *'Sk'shuul 'agth' 'vorzz' N'Zoth 'naggwa'fssh'. = Your deaths shall sing of N'Zoth's unending glory. *'Sk'tek 'agth' 'nuq' N'Zoth 'yyqzz. = Your skulls shall adorn N'Zoth's writhing throne. *'Sk'uuyat 'guulphg' 'hoq. = Your agony sustains me. *'Sk'yahf 'agth' 'huqth' N'Zoth 'qornaus. = Your souls shall sate N'Zoth's endless hunger. *'Sk'yahf 'qi'magg' 'luk' 'sshoq' 'anagg'qen. = 'Your soul will wander roads that twist in endless spirals. *'Sk'yahf 'qi'plahf' PH'MAGG! = Your soul will know ENDLESS TORMENT! *'Uovssh 'thyzz... 'qwaz'... = To have waited so long... for this... *'UULL 'lwhuk' H'IWN! =' The DARKNESS devours ALL! *'Uulwi 'ifis' 'halahs' gag 'erh'ongg' 'w'ssh. = The shadow of my corpse will choke this land for all eternity. *'Vwyq 'agth' 'sshoq'meg' N'Zoth 'vra' 'zz' 'shfk' 'qwor' 'ga'halahs' 'agthu. Uulg'ma, ag 'qam'. = Once more shall the twisted flesh-banners of N'Zoth chitter and howl above the fly-blown corpse of this world. After millennia, we have returned. *'Y'za' 'noq' mah... 'Y'za' 'noq' 'ormz'... = I am not the first... I am not the last... *'Yeh'glu N'Zoth 'okom' 'hoq... 'Y'za' 'sythn' 'oou'... = The blood of N'Zoth runs through me... I cannot die... *'Ywaq' ma 'phgwa'cul' 'hnakf'. = They are the whisper on the shivering wind. *'Ywaq' 'maq' 'oou'; 'ywaq' 'maq' 'ssaggh'. 'Ywaq' ma 'shg'fhn'. = 'They do not die; they do not live. They are outside the cycle. *'Ywaq' 'puul' 'skshgn: on'ma 'yeh'glu' 'zuq'. = They drink your fear: it is the blood of life. *'Zzof Shuul'wah. Thoq 'fssh' N'Zoth! =' Victory for Deathwing. For the glory of N'Zoth! Untranslated words or phrases *"Al'golath mal shal'nel" *"Al'tha, Al'tha bormaz. Ni bormaz ta'thall?" *"Athu'gag magg'naggwa. Qor'naus'agth lwhuk. Lilth gag'huqth'hoq." *"Bal'qwari Og Shadar." *"Bo'al lal arwi C'toth." *"F'lakh ghet!" *"F'tagh nah'hat! I'mmathan! Sha'lub nahab! Sha'lub nahab!" *"Gillari, geth'shar. Gillari, teko'shar." *"H'thon marwol qualar." *"Immalanath, yasoth nalarub!!!" *"Log'loth og shandai" *"Mar'kowa tallol ye'tarin." *"Pwhn'guul i ghawl'fwata ryiu wgah uul'gwan h'iwn guu'lal." *"Shethnoth, ol'goth, grell." *"Shur'nab... shur'nab... Yogg-Saron!" *"Thoth'al amun Ree'thael vormos! Vormos! Vormos!" *"Tulall par'okoth. Far'al, ka'kar." *"Uhn'agh Fash" *"Uulwi gag erh'ongg w'ssh/w'ssht." Note the similarity to "Uulwi ifis halahs gag erh'ongg w'ssh". *"Xal'atath" - A powerful dagger, closely associated with the Black Empire, crafted from the claw of an Old God. Note the similarity to "Xal'atoh". *"Xal'atoh" - An axe created by Garrosh Hellscream using the Heart of Y'Shaarj. Note the similarity to "Xal'atath". *"Yrr n'lyeth... shuul anagg!" *"Y'knath k'th'rygg k'yi mrr'ungha gr'mula." ''Adapted from WoWPedia '' Category:Languages Category:The Void Category:Old Gods